The present invention generally relates to a technique for displaying one or more pieces of electronic data on a display device having a touch screen, and more particularly, to setting vibration portions in one or more pieces of electronic data that are displayable on a display device with a touch screen.
Contemporary portable information processing terminals, such as smartphones, mobile phones, electronic book readers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, tablet terminals, netbooks, tablet personal computers (PCs), netbook and mobile laptop PCs are extensively used these days. Some of these portable information processing terminals have a display including a touch-panel function which is intended to improve the usability. Typically, the touch-panel function is achieved by providing a pressure sensor, a proximity sensor, or the combination of these sensors inside the display.
Because of their portability, contemporary portable information processing terminals are typically used in a wide variety of applications such as marketing activities, sales activities, sales promotion activities, building sites, construction sites, manufacturing places, and medical facilities.
As more businesses are switching to digital documentation, contemporary portable information processing terminals equipped with touch panels are often used to access information. Applications of contemporary portable information processing terminals are also steadily expanding. For example, the portable information processing terminals are used to see or write in equipment design drawings, equipment operation manuals, procedures, diagrams, or work journals at building sites or construction sites, to see or write in product brochures, sales manuals, or sales promotion manuals in marketing, sales or sales promotion activities, to see or write in process charts indicating fabrication processes or manufacturing instruction manuals at manufacturing sites, or to see and write in diagnostic images, equipment manuals, drug information, pathologic conditions data, medical records, or nursing records at medical facilities.